Quai 9 3:4 , 19 ans plus tard
by SoLolli
Summary: " Ne sois quand même pas trop amie avec lui, Rosie." Et s'il arrivait exactement le contraire à Rose ? OS


**Bonjour ^^ **  
><strong>Voilà un petit OS. Le couple RoseScorpius me plaisait bien, alors je me suis lancée .. Le résultat est pas terrible du tout, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même.**  
><strong>Les personnages sont (presque) tous à JKR. - Merci Cha pour ton aide :)<strong>  
><strong>Bonne lecture !<strong>

* * *

><p>Rose et Albus contemplèrent la voie 9 34, remplie de parents, qui agitaient la main, un sourire sur le visage, parfois une larme au coin des yeux. Le train s'ébranla, et les deux enfants firent de grands saluts à Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Ron. La locomotive se mit en marche, et le quai défila à toute vitesse devant leur yeux, jusqu'à disparaître.

Alors qu'Albus sortait sa robe de sorcier de son sac, la jeune fille observa leur compartiment. En dehors d'eux deux, il y avait deux personnes. Une fille et un garçon, tout deux blonds. Elle se demanda s'ils étaient frère et sœur, mais, en y regardant mieux, il n'avait aucun point commun. La jeune fille était assez grande, avait de longs cheveux blonds, éclatants, qui lui arrivaient en-dessous de la poitrine. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu vif, presque agressif, mais son sourire était, lui, extrêmement doux. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais la jeune sorcière n'arrivait pas à trouver qui. L'autre fille se tourna vers elle, écrasant au passage la queue d'un chat noir, qui était assoupi sous la banquette.

- Oups, désolé ! s'exclama-t-elle, avant de s'adresser à Rose. Je m'appelle Angela Thomas, et toi ?

Elle parlait d'une voix claire et forte. Rose l'apprécia tout de suite.

- Rose Weasley. Dis, tu ne serais pas la fille de ..

- Dean et Luna, oui, approuva-t-elle en souriant. Et toi ?

- Albus Potter, répondit-il timidement.

- Attendez, Potter et Weasley ? Les Potter et Weasley ? s'exclama-t-elle, se jetant quasiment sur le pauvre garçon.

Albus cligna des yeux, et tenta de se dégage, rouge comme une pivoine. Rosie et Angela éclatèrent de rire , et cette dernière demanda au blond son nom. Il leva lentement la tête, sans un mot, une expression figée sur le visage, contemplant les trois autres. Rose le détailla. Ses cheveux était blonds, mais presque blancs. Elle croisa ses yeux gris, indéchiffrables, mais détourna aussitôt le regard, gênée. Quelque chose chez ce garçon la dérangeait. Peut-être parce qu'il était strictement impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

Il ouvrit la bouche - sûrement pour répondre, quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit soudainement, et qu'une main tira le jeune sorcier dans le couloir. Rose jeta un coup d'œil, et vit une fille, sûrement en cinquième ou sixième année, emmener le blond vers un autre compartiment.

- Mais c'est qui,celui-là? ? s'exclama Angela, indignée.

- Scorpius Malefoy, lâcha Albus.

- Je crois qu'elle, c'était sa cousine ..

- J'ai rêvé, ou ce Malefoy nous a snobé ? Si je le recroise, lui .. s'exclama Angela, furieuse.

- Bah, il n'as pas l'air très méchant, tenta Rose pour calmer son amie, même si elle partageait un peu son avis. Je suis sûre que, si on apprend à mieux le connaître, il nous surprendra ..

* * *

><p>Il faisait déjà nuit quand le Poudlard Express s'arrêta. Les premières années sortirent du train, et suivirent un immense homme que Rose identifia comme étant Hagrid. Ses parents lui en avaient déjà parlé. Elle était assez nerveuse, mais quand elle découvrit devant elle un grand lac, qui s'étendait sur des mètres et des mètres, derrière lequel s'élevait un superbe château, entièrement illuminé, elle se détendit devant la beauté du spectacle. A côté d'elle Albus lâcha un sifflement admiratif. Hagrid leur fit signe de monter dans des petites barques, et adressa un sourire aux deux , Albus, Rose montèrent dans un des canots, avec un grand garçon brun, nommé Michael.<p>

Ce ne fut que quand ils pénètrent dans l'imposant bâtiment, escorté d'une professeur à l'air sévère, que Rose Weasley commença vraiment à paniquer. Sa mère avait eu beau lui répéter plein de fois que peu importait la maison ou elle irait, la jeune fille était quand même paniquée à l'idée d'atterrir à Serpentard. Et si, en dehors d'Albus et d'Angela, elle ne se faisait aucun ami ? Si elle ne comprenait rien aux cours ? Elle jeta un regard angoissé aux portes de la grande salle qui s'ouvriraient bientôt.

- Rosie, ça va ? lui chuchota son cousin. Elle lui répondit par un regard encore plus paniqué que le précédent. - T'as aucune raison de stresser, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Et si personne ne m'aimait ? Et si j'étais nulle en .. magie ?

- Tu ne sera pas nulle, tu peux me croire. Et puis, je ne connais pas une seule personne qui ne t'aime pas. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets, Rose, lui assura-t-il, avec un sourire sincère qui la réconforta.

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent, et les élèves pénétrèrent dans la grande salle. Angela écarquilla les yeux, impressionnée par l'endroit. Les premières années se mirent en rang, et le choixpeau commença à chanter. Puis, un professeur les appela un à un, par ordre alphabétique. La jeune fille soupira. Elle serait l'une des dernières, sans aucun doute. Les élèves défilèrent devant elle. Angela lâcha une exclamation de surprise quand Scorpius Malefoy fut envoyé à Gryffondor, où elle le rejoignit, suivie d'Albus. Rose fut l'avant-dernière. Le choixpeau fit vite son choix. « _Hum, Rose Weasley .. c'est assez évident. GRYFFONDOR !_ ». Soulagée, elle se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors en courant presque, sous les applaudissements de ceux-ci. Elle s'assit à côté d'Angela, et d'une rousse à l'air intelligent, qui s'appelait Ana. Elle sursauta quand James la prit dans ses bras, l'étouffant quasiment.

- Bien joué Rosie !

- M-merci James, souffla-t-elle, essayant de se dégager de son étreinte. - Angela, c'est mon cousin, ne va rien t'imaginer.

- Je ne m'imaginais rien ! s'exclama cette dernière, faussement offensée. Rose la regarda fixement, l'air de demander à qui elle voulait faire croire ça. - Bon, presque rien, alors ..

Après le traditionnel discours du directeur, le somptueux repas - Rose avait dû chasser de son esprit tout ce que sa mère lui avait dit sur les elfes de maison pour manger sans se sentir coupable - les élèves de Gryffondor furent accompagnés jusqu'à leur dortoir par un préfet. Ils durent attendre une demi-heure avant que la grosse dame ne les laisse passer, vexée d'avoir été réveillée alors qu'elle dormait. Les affaires de la jeune fille l'attendaient dans un dortoir, qu'elle partageait avec Angela, Ana, Kate et Mathilde. Même si elle n'avait pas encore parlé à Mathilde, Rose avait sympathisé avec les deux autres. Elle se coucha avec le sourire au lèvres.

Mais au bout de deux heures, elle n'avait toujours pas fermé l'œil. Elle sortit de son lit, et dévala doucement les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune. Un feu brûlait toujours dans la cheminée. La jeune fille s'assit sur un fauteuil en face de la cheminée, et contempla les flammes, avec une étrange impression de vide dans le cœur.

Alors qu'elle montait les marches jusqu'à son dortoir, après être restée devant le feu jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éteigne, elle entendit un bruit, et tourna la tête. Scorpius Malefoy était tapis contre le mur, et il la regardait. Il fit alors une chose qui surprit Rose. Il lui sourit. Rosie lui rendit son sourire du mieux qu'elle put, puis gravit les dernières marches à toute vitesse. Elle se sentait étrangement mieux. Mais ce Scorpius était décidément bizarre. Tantôt il la fixait de haut, tantôt il lui souriait. Elle repensa à ce que lui avait raconté son père sur Drago Malefoy, et en conclut que son fils n'avait pas l'air d'avoir grand-chose en commun - en dehors de l'apparence - avec lui.

Le lendemain, Rose se réveilla de bonne humeur malgré le peu de sommeil qu'elle avait eu. Elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner avec Angela et Ana - toats, œufs au bacon et jus d'orange. Il fallut à peu près une demi-heure aux trois filles pour trouver la grande salle. Elle se dépêchèrent de déjeuner, puis se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours, potions. Vadiya Derwli, leur professeur était grande, extrêmement maigre, mais tout de même très belle, avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux du même bleu que ceux de Rose - même si la jeune fille avait un regard moins meurtrier.

Cette dernière se sentit un peu mal, car elle savait que l'ancien professeur de potion était mort en tentant de protéger son oncle Harry, ou quelque chose du genre, Rosie n'était pas entièrement au courant. D'ailleurs, son cousin s'appelait Albus Severus, en l'honneur de ce même Severus Rogue. Le professeur Derwli frappa un bureau avec un manuel de potions, sortant Rose de ses pensées. Elle se concentra, mettant de côté ses pensées. Elle passa deux heures horribles. le professeur Derwli parlait d'une voix monocorde et ennuyante à souhait, elle retirait des points à Gryffondor et Serdaigle pour n'importe quelle raison ( Les Gryffondor avaient cours de potions en commun avec les Serdaigles), et, ce qui l'agaça le plus, n'interrogeait jamais Rose, qui, pourtant, connaissait toutes les réponses et levait la main, à chaque fois. Après cette partie théorique, ils durent préparer une potion d'Amnésie. Rose se retrouva avec Albus, et Angela avec Scorpius. En découpant des orties, Rose sentit le regard du garçon posée sur elle. « _Ou sur Albus_ » pensa-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Tu avais raison, Rosie ! s'exclama Angela à la fin du cours.

- Elle a toujours raison, lâcha Albus qui se tut après avoir essuyé le regard noir de sa cousine.

- A propos de quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- De Scorpius. Il est adorable, en fait. Et doué en potions. Et beau.

- Si tu le dis .. répondit Rose sans beaucoup d'entrain.

- Je crois qu'il vous a entendues, dit Albus, en souriant.

«_ Qu'il pense ce qu'il veut_ » se dit Rose, alors qu'Angela affichait une moue coupable.

A partir de ce jour, Rose n'eut plus trop affaire à Scorpius, en dehors de tout ce qu'Angela lui racontait sur lui.

* * *

><p>C'était un soir, de mi-novembre, et Rose revenait de la bibliothèque. Elle se dirigeait vers la tour des Gryffondors. Il était déjà tard, et elle n'était pas tout à fait réveillée, quand une voix forte retentit, lui faisant l'effet d'une douche froide.<p>

- Dis-moi que tu connais le nouveau mot de passe, Rose !

L'intéressée leva la tête et regarda son interlocuteur. Elle faillit lâcher une exclamation de surprise quand elle reconnut Scorpius Malefoy, assis par terre, contre le mur, juste devant elle.

- Il y a un nouveau mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle, répétant ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Scorpius se laissa tomber contre le mur, une expression mi-exaspérée, mi-amusée.

- Non, mais je suis quand même resté assis ici une bonne demi-heure, sans rien faire, à attendre que tu viennes pour te poser cette question.

Rose fusilla le garçon du regard, énervée, même si elle était tout à fait consciente qu'à sa place, elle aurait dit exactement ça. eElle réfléchit quelques instants. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée dans le parc, et surtout à la bibliothèque. Et elle n'avait croisé aucun Gryffondor depuis pas mal de temps.

- Mandragore ? tenta-t-elle quand même, pour être sûre. La grosse dame secoua la tête, et Rose lui lança un regard suppliant.

- Vous n'avez pas le mot de passe, vous n'entrez pas.

Elle soupira et s'assit par terre, à côté de Scorpius.

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde dehors à cette heure-ci, hein ?

- Non, pas tellement. Je crois qu'on va devoir attendre un bon bout de temps ici. Au fait, Rose, je suis désolé pour .. dans le Poudlard Express. C'était ma cousine, elle voulait me présenter à ses .. amis, grimaça-t-il.

- Comment tu connais mon nom ? tiqua Rose. Le garçon rougit légèrement.

- Oh .. j'ai du l'entendre quelque part, je pense. Moi c'est Scorpius, au cas ou tu ne saches pas, rajouta-t-il.

- Je savais, en fait, dit Rose, en hochant la tête. Elle regretta aussitôt ces paroles stupides.

Un silence s'installa, les deux Gryffondors étant assez gênés.

- J'ai faim, dit Scorpius après un certain temps.

Rose sortit une chocogrenouille.

- Moi aussi, dit-elle.

- T'en a qu'une ?

- Ouais.

- C'est .. bizarre.

- De quoi ?

- Que tu n'aies qu'une seule chocogrenouille.

- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de bizarre.

- Moi si.

- Tu veux me fouiller, pour voir si j'en ai pas caché d'autres ?

- Si t'insistes ..

- Je plaisantais, hein.

- Moi aussi Rosie.

- Je m'appelle Rose.

- Bon, tu vas en faire quoi de cette pauvre chocogrenouille ?

- La manger.

- Et la partager ?

- Avec toi ?

- Avec qui d'autre ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir.

- T'as tout le temps que tu veux.

- Une minute me suffit.

- Alors ?

- Je la garde.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi Rosie ?

- Parce que tu m'as appelée Rosie. Maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser manger ma chocogrenouille en paix ..

Rose allait manger l'objet de leur dispute, quand Scorpius se jeta littéralement sur elle et tenta de lui arracher la chocogrenouille. Celle-ci fit un vol plané avant de chuter le long des escaliers. Rose et Scorpius s'arrêtèrent net. Ce dernier se leva. Ils se regardèrent gênés, puis éclatèrent de rire. Ils commencèrent alors à discuter de tout et de rien. Rose pensait de plus en plus qu'elle avait eu tort de le juger comme elle l'avait fait, même s'il avait été un peu étrange. De plus, ils s'entendaient à merveille. Rose ne vit pas le temps passer, et quand finalement quelqu'un arriva, avec le bon mot de passe, elle fut presque déçue.

Albus sourit en les voyant entrer ensemble dans la salle commune. Lui et Scorpius était très amis, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa cousine ne l'appréciait pas autant que lui. Rose s'assit - ou plutôt, elle se jeta sur le pauvre fauteuil- à côté de lui. Albus l'observait avec une lueur moqueuse dans le regard.

- Mon cher cousin, laisse-moi te prévenir, tu dis un truc, je te tue.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit, Rose, rien du tout .. Une partie d'échecs ?

Rose acquiesça, et ils commencèrent à jouer.

- Alors comme ça, on ne connaissait pas le mot de passe, hein ? ricana Albus, après un petit moment, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Rose le frappa, et fit semblant de se vexer. Mais un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle se pencha vers lui pour lui répondre.

- Oui, et je pense que je n'ai jamais été plus heureuse de ne pas le connaître, chuchota-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Allongée sur la banquette du Poudlard Express, Rose contemplait Scorpius Malefoy, assis en face d'elle. La pluie qui frappait contre la vitre était le seul bruit qui venait troubler le silence - en dehors du bruit provenant des mâchoires d'Albus, qui, comme à son habitude, mangeait. Dans une trentaine de minutes, ils arriveraient à Londres, oû ils passeraient les vacances de noël, en famille. Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira.<br>Elle allait revoir ses parents et son petit frère Hugo, qui lui manquaient terriblement. Le Poudlard Express s'arrêta dans un nuage de vapeur, tandis qu'Albus, Angela, Scorpius et Rose sortirent du train. Angela l'enlaça, avant d'aller rejoindre sa famille. Albus, lui, était déjà loin, mais les Weasley et les Potter allaient sûrement passer toutes les vacances ensemble. Scorpius hésita une minute, avant de serrer la Gryffondor dans ses bras et de disparaître dans la foule. Rose rougit et se mit à chercher sa famille.

- Rosie ! s'écria Hugo, avant de sauter dans ses bras, la faisant presque tomber. - Tu m'as manqué !

- Toi aussi Hug', tu m'as manqué, sourit-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux bruns de son frère.

Elle adorait Poudlard, mais elle se sentait heureuse de rentrez chez elle. Elle imaginait déjà les merveilleuses vacances qu'elle allait sûrement passer.

Ce que Rose Weasley n'avait pas imaginé, en revanche, c'était qu'_il_ puisse lui manquer autant.. Son humour, son sourire trop rare, mais qui ferait fondre n'importe quoi, sa façon de l'appeler Rosie ..  
>Elle avait redouté que ça arrive, mais elle ne pouvait pas le nier, maintenant. Elle était amoureuse de Scorpius Malefoy. Elle grimaça. Son père aurait été ravi d'apprendre ça.<p>

* * *

><p>- Angela ?<p>

- Oui ?

Les deux filles se trouvaient à bord du Poudlard Express, qui les ramenait de retour à leur école. Rose avait profité du fait qu'elles soient seules dans le compartiment pour lui parler.

- Je crois que j'aime Scorpius.

La blonde la fixa de ses yeux bleus, un sourire sur le visage.

- Ça t'embête pas ?

- Ça devrait ?

- Tu n'arrêtais pas de me parler de lui .. Je croyais que ..

- C'était juste pour voir si tu réagissais, Rose. Je vous voyais bien ensemble. Si tu veux tout savoir, je préfère Albus, avoua-t-elle.

Rose manqua de s'étouffer avec une dragée.

- Albus ? Dis-moi que tu plaisantes, s'il te plaît.

* * *

><p>Il était sept heures du soir, Rose avait des tonnes de devoirs à finir - pour la semaine d'après -, et elle était assise sur les marches menant aux dortoirs des filles depuis plus d'une heure. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Angela l'ait convaincue d'aller parler à Scorpius. Surtout que la sorcière avait passé son temps à l'éviter depuis deux semaines. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la salle commune pour s'assurer qu'il soit toujours là, seul. Elle souffla pour se donner du courage, maudit à nouveau sa meilleure amie, puis s'approcha de Scorpius. Il leva la tête vers elle.<p>

- Ah, Rose. Tu ne m'évites plus maintenant ? dit-t-il d'un ton acerbe. Rose voulut disparaître sur place. Mais elle prit son courage à deux mains.

- Scorpius, je voulais te dire un truc.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je .. _Hum_, _je_ ..

* * *

><p>Rose paniquait presque autant que le jour où elle avait dû présenter son copain à sa famille. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche, toute simple, qui lui arrivait jusqu'au genoux. Sa tante Fleur l'avait convaincue de porter des talons vertigineusement hauts, et elle avait affreusement peur de trébucher. Alors que sa mère, très émue, arrangeait une énième fois sa coiffure, Rose se demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Elle aurait peut-être dû attendre ? Après tout, elle était encore assez jeune, et ..<p>

- Rose, je crois qu'on devrait avancer, là, lui conseilla Ron. Elle se dit que c'était une bonne idée, et calqua ses pas sur ceux de son père.

Son coeur battait à tout rompre, et elle eut le souffle coupé en apercevant le sublime chapiteau sous lequel les invités étaient réunis, le même sous lequel s'étaient mariés Bill et Fleur Weasley, il y a extrêmement longtemps, se souvint-elle. Rose examina rapidement les alentours, tentant de repérer une sortie potentielle, par laquelle elle pourrait s'enfuir.  
>Mais elle posa les yeux sur son futur époux, et se dit, que, finalement, elle allait rester. Après tout, si Scorpius était là, elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà .. J'espère que vous avez aimé - même si j'en doute. Hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis ^^<strong>


End file.
